Roommates to Soulmates
by StormyLove
Summary: My very very late stories for Soma week Sudden inspirations for the prompts. Enjoy :)
1. Roommates

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater **sad face**

* * *

><p>Blair walked out from Maka's room after her afternoon nap, stretching her paws out in front of her. Clawing at the floor she moved forward allowing for her hind legs to stretch as well. Shaking herself out of her sleep stage she noticed said girl reading on the couch. Grinning, Blair jumped up onto her lap trying to get some attention from the meister.<p>

"Hey Blair did you enjoy your nap?" Maka asked as she continued to read her book with one hand and the other took to petting Blair.

"Nyaaa I did thanks for asking Maka. Say Maka I've been wondering, just how did scythie-boy and you become being roommates?" she looked up to the scythe wielder.

"Why the sudden interest Blair?" she looked curiously at the feline.

"I'm just curious Maka. Is it the academy rules or something?"she asked using her tail as a bookmark to save Maka's place.

"Lord Death prefers partners to live together but the choice is ultimately up to the students." she explained.

"So what's your story? Did you guys move in right away or did that take time?"

"Ever hear of the term curiosity killed the cat?"

"Good thing I have more than one life. Bu-tan just wants to know how her kittens ended up living together. Is that a crime?"

"No it's not Blair. To answer your question, no we didn't move in right away." Maka set her book down on her lap careful not to crush Blair's tail. She reached out scratching the cat witch under the chin, earning her a deep purr.

"Aww why nots?"

Maka sighed trying to remember back to the time her and Soul had become partners and all the craziness that happened afterward. She placed her book down besides her and looked down at the cat.

"Guess I'll start from the beginning."

_Flashback_

_Maka sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper sprawled out in front of her. She will be starting at the DWMA in a month and she wanted to find her own place, so she didn't have to live with her good for nothing papa. (She would be stressed with finding a female partner.) What she really wanted was a female scythe partner but scythes in general were rare, so to find a female scythe would be ten times harder to find but she wanted to be like her mama minus having a male partner. All males were the same and she won't be dealing with any of that drama. She wanted to find a place so she didn't have to worry about finding one later on with her partner and it be an easier transition. _

"_Good morning Maka! Are you ready for orientation and the formal gathering tonight?" Spirit came down the stairs seeing his precious daughter at the table._

_Maka acknowledge her papa with just a nod as she was engrossed in the paper. He sighed as he grabbed his stuff and went out the door._

_"I'll see you later tonight Maka. Have a nice day and remember that papa loves you/"_

_Maka rolled her eyes as she got ready to head to the DWMA's orientation. There wasn't much that she didn't know but it was mandatory for all students to attend._

_~After Orientation~_

_Maka had walked out of the auditorium as the orientation was finally over. She had to admit this years group looked exceptional. According to Professor Sid, the group only had one scythe. She was hoping it was a female. She made mental notes of worthy partners, which was a handful of females. She did note one person who stuck out the most to her. Granted the person was a male but something about him struck her. Snow white hair and the most reddest eyes that she has ever seen. He seemed bored at the orientation though she couldn't blame him as a lot of the other students just wanted to get it over with to find partners. She swore to herself that she wouldn't get involved with the white hair boy because they are nothing but trouble._

_She left the DWMA and went looking for a few apartments that she found earlier that morning. Each one was close to the school, so she wouldn't need to get herself a car. After looking at the first place, she dubbed it too small for two people. Maka had a feeling that it wouldn't be easier to find a place if they were this small. Looking down at her watch, she noted that she had to get back to the school for the formal gathering. Opting not to wear anything fancy she stayed in her trench coat and school girl outfit. _

_Walking back up the stairs of the school, she went into one of the ballrooms and tried to find the potential partners she made note from earlier. Finding one of the girls, she made her way over to her and struck up a conversation._

"Uhhh Maka that isn't telling me **HOW** you two ended up living together." Blair groaned as she was getting bored of the story.

"Fine fine Blair god thought you'd want to know how we met and became partners?"

"I do but skip all the boring stuff I want the juicy stuff."

"There wasn't anything juicy about it Blair. Jeez get your head outta the gutter will ya, Anyways" She giggled not hearing Soul come out from his room when she continued on with the story.

_The night didn't go as well as she planned as all the potential partners were already paired up or don't wish to become a death scythe. The only one who came close was a girl name Tsubaki but that idiot loudmouth friend of hers already snatched her up. Sneaking out of the ballroom, she walked down the halls when she heard something._

"_What was that?' she asked herself as she made her way towards the noise. Her feet brought her to the music room. Carefully wedging herself between the small space between the door and the fame, she saw the snow haired boy from earlier today playing the piano. It was beautiful as far as she was concern. Once he ended, she gave a small clap which made him whirled around in shock._

"_What are you doing here?" he snapped._

"_I was walking down the hall when I heard something, so I came by to check it out. It was beautiful."_

"_Tch you know nothing about music then if you thought that was beautiful." he gave a snarky replied. _

"_I don't need to know anything about music to know a piece is well compose in my opinion. Anyways why aren't you back at the party?"_

"_Not my thing." _

"_Meister or Weapon?" she asked bluntly not seeing the tag on his suit._

"_Weapon, I'm a scythe pretty cool eh? You?" he answered as she mentally groaned._

"_Meister and I will create a stronger death scythe that will surpass my papa."_

"_Then how about we team up? You want to create a death scythe and I want to be one of Lord Death's weapons."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?'_

"_You're a male plain and simple."_

"_No need to be sexist pigtails."_

"_My name isn't pigtails it's Maka and all males are the same."_

"_You don't even know me pigtails, so how can you make that call?"_

"_Easy because I can."_

"_Well before you judge, this is who I am and by the way the name is Soul." he turned back around and started to play. _

_As his fingers hit the keys a dark eerie noise filled the room. Though it sounded dark, she could tell he was putting all his emotions in what he was playing and it was even more beautiful than the last piece he played. She could relate to this boy and the song was drawing her closer to him. Her feet bringing her right behind him as he continue to stroke the keys. Once he was done he turned around and gave her a grin, showing off his shark like teeth._

"_So what do you say pi.. I mean Maka, partners?" he caught himself before she could protest about her name and stuck his hand out._

_She looked at him for a moment weighing down the pros and cons on having him as a partner. He was want she wanted but the wrong gender. Could she really put her faith in him? Something about that piece made her want to know more about him that her subconscious had already decided for her when she first heard him play._

"_Partners." she took his hand into hers and shook. They would go to the registry tomorrow and sign up officially._

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka."

"Blair I'm getting to it I promise, but I wanted to tell you how we became partners first before telling you how we ended up living together."

"Fiiiiiiiine but hurry I wanna know."

_After a few months of partnering up, Maka knew she had a lot of work with Soul. He didn't talk much about his life and where he came from before coming to Death City but she knew that he has a lot to learn about this kind of life style. The two had their arguments but nothing that they couldn't compromise later on. She had opened up a little bit to him about her trust issues with the male population. He had vowed to make her see that not all guys are the same and that he could trust her. _

_It was a Thursday night and she was walking back home from the library. Her papa wasn't happy that she had partner with a boy which made her happy that it irritated him. She walked inside the house only to once again come home to her papa escorting around with two random women. Anger, frustration and hurt hit her as she turned the other way and ran to one place she knew she could go. After ten minutes of running, she made her way up a flight of stairs, down the hall to apartment 18. Knocking repeatedly on it making it sound like she was banging on it, the door opened, revealing an angry Soul. His face soften up when he saw it was Maka, who looked like she was about to burst into tears. Moving aside, allowing her to come in he closed the door and turned back to be tackled by brute force. Maka had lunge herself into Soul, tears failing to stay put. Soul not knowing how to deal with upset girls just wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_What happened Maka? Your not injured are you?" he asked with a tint of concern in his voice, daring not to move them. She just shook her head as her tears continue to fall. _

"_Not a mind reader here Maka. You wanna tell me what's wrong? We can sit down if you want.__ Do you wanna sit down?" he asked feeling her head nod. He moved them__ over to the couch. Pulling away slightly, he lowered his face to look at hers. Though they had become partners, he wasn't use to people breaking down in front of him._

"_Maka talk to me, please."_

"_Papa he's at it again. Mama has only been gone a few months and he acts like she has been gone longer. They aren't even divorce yet and he is bringing women home every night. I can't take it anymore Soul. He says he loves mama and I but then acts like he is a single man! I can't keep coming home to that Soul." a fresh batch of tears sprung. He began to rub her back, letting her get this out of her system._

"_Then move in with me Maka." _

"_Wait what?"_

"_I said move in here with me Maka. We are partners after all and cool partners look out for each other. After all we are a cool team and your dad really has no say as Lord Death prefers meisters/weapons pairs to live with one another."he shot her his famous smirk making her smile._

"_Thank you Soul." she hugged him tight._

"_Anytime Maka. Stay tonight and we can get your stuff tomorrow after we go to the office and g__et your living situation sorted or whatever it is we have to do." he said, unwrapping his arms and getting her some clothes that she might fit into after her shower and showed her where the second bedroom._

"_Night Soul."_

"_Night Maka. Sleep well and don't worry everything is gonna work out."_

"_I know, thanks and by the way we are going to go over some basic rules tomorrow." she closes the door and he just shook his head, heading to his room._

"Awws even back then scythie-boy had a soft side. How adorable." Blair gushed.

"Yeah but don't tell him that Blair. He would kill me if he knew I told the real story."

"Too late Maka." his husky voice filled the room.

"Gah! hiii Soul, how long have you been standing there?"

"Since the middle of your story Maka. I thought we agreed not to tell the whole story to anyone?"

"We did but Blair wanted to know and I know she would keep pushing until she knew the story. You know how she is Soul."

"Yeah Soulie I wanted to know how you two became roommates. No harm is done now I know that you have always had a soft side for Maka. Which is adorable and I'm glad to be living here."

"You can thank mister softie over there Blair." she said as Soul growled at her.

"Maka." he pounced her from behind the couch and began tickling her. Shrieking in giggles, she struggled to get away from his grasps, calling Blair to help. Blair made a beeline out of there with a smile on her face thinking to herself.

_They are made for each other. Shouldn't be long until they are finally together. _

* * *

><p>I know that Soma week was back in march but I honestly couldn't come up with anything back then. I am having writers block for my current stories when I got hit with some inspiration for the prompts. I'm going to post the others regardless because I can.<p> 


	2. Nosebleeds

Disclaimer: Don't own Soul Eater **sad face**

* * *

><p>It was another hot day in Death City and another normal day in the Alban-Eater resident. Maka was up making breakfast for Soul and herself. Granted it was the weekend and they agreed that they would go out to eat, she decided that she'd save them the money and just make breakfast herself. She got the omelets on the plate along with loads of bacon on Soul's and fruit on hers. She made her way to his room using her hip to open the door ready to wake him up. Her smile turned into a frown when she heard his muffled protests and Blair's high-pitched voice.<p>

"Morning Soul get yourself out of bed, I made breakfast for us." her whole face dropped at the sight on the bed.

"Oh good morning Maka. I was just waking up Soulie." she smiled as her large bosoms were pressed against his face.

Maka scoffed as she thought to herself *_more like giving him his morning pleasures.*_

"Blair get off me, this is getting really old real fast." Soul pushed the feline off him wiping his bloody nose.

*Yup another stupid nosebleed. I don't know why it bothers me so much. I'm nothing special to him after all just his friend, his meister.*

She walked away from the scene, placing the tray of food down and went to clean up the kitchen. Whilst doing that she was having a mental argument with herself. (Bold is Maka, Italic is Mind Maka)

_You know why you it bothers you so much._

**No I really don't****. It****'s**** just stupid ****that**** he always gets them. It's because Blair is attractive and I'm not. Soul****'****s pointed that numerous times.**

_It's because you like him you idiot. It bothers you because the man you are crushing hard on is having reactions to __other females that aren't you._

**That's not true! He is my friend plus he has a thing for Blair or have you not noticed the massive nosebleeds ****you ****stupid mind.**

_It__'s__ true, remember I am your mind and I know your thoughts. You have it hard for him and it just pains you that he doesn't see you like that. _

**Shu****t**** up shut up shut up. **

_Admit it. You're in love with him._

**It doesn't matter if I am in love with him or not, it'll never happen between us. Even if he did like me back I can't ruin our partnership if something goes wrong.**

Before her mind could argue back, she was interrupted by the one person she was arguing about to herself.

"Maka you alright? I've been calling you for a few minutes and all you have is that dazed look on your face.

"Yeah everything is fine. Breakfast is on the table, I'm not hungry so I'm just gonna stay in my room and do some reading today."

"But I thought that we were meeting up with the gang later. You girls were going to sit and watch us guys play some ball."

"I guess I'm just not feeling it right now. Just go have fun with our friends, I'll be fine here with my books." she gave him her fake smile as she walked into her room where Blair was still resting at the end of her bed.

Soul stood there looking confused as he watched her walked away. Sitting down he began to eat the breakfast she made, not really tasting it. Once he was done he made his way to Maka's door letting her know that he was leaving and that he would be back later. Hearing a subtle response, he grabbed his stuff and headed out to the courts.

~BB Court~

"Yo Soul you finally made it man, where's Maka?" Black Star questioned seeing the scythe walk to the court without their pigtail companion.

"She didn't want to come today. Said something about just staying home to read though she could have done it here like usual." he responded giving his buddy a high five.

"Did something happen that made her change her mind Soul?" Tsubaki asked in her timid voice.

"Not that I can think of. All that happened was she walked in on Blair trying to suffocate me once again." he said earning him sighs from the girls.

"What? That's all that happened this morning why are you guys sighing at me like that for?" Soul asked placing one hand behind his head scratching it.

"That's probably why she changed her mind you moron." Liz smacked him over the head.

"Oi what the heck was that for Liz?"he rubbed the sore spot.

"Because you are an idiot. We all know you have the hots for Maka except for Maka herself." Liz got right in Soul's face not believing how much of an idiot the two were being.

"And why does that make me an idiot?" Soul yelled right back at her, hating the repeat discussion.

"Because of how you react to that feline thing that lives with you guys. You know how self-conscious she is about her appearance and it doesn't help that you spurt blood every time sex kitten is around."

"Hey that's not my fault, it's a guy thing we can't control our hormones." he tried to argue.

"If you learned to control your stupid hormones from giving you nosebleeds she wouldn't be isolating herself jackass." Liz aimed to smack him again only to be stopped by Kid.

"Liz leave him be, I'm sure he reacts differently to Maka than to Blair. We all have our weaknesses and like you pointed out earlier, we know he likes Maka. Just leave him be to fix this himself."

"Yeah yeah Kid. Just don't screw it up Soul or I'll stick Patty on you." she pointed to the younger sister who was busy strangling her giraffe.

He nodded to the older Thompson sister as he said his goodbyes earlier then he expected wanting to make things right to his girl.

* * *

><p>"Maka why are you so down?" purred Blair as she pawed the younger girls leg.<p>

"It's nothing Blair."

"It's something Maka, you were suppose to go out with Soulie and the rest of your friends but instead your stuck in here. Tell Blair what's wrong."

"Do you think I'm attractive Blair?" she nervously asked her.

"Nyaa of course I do Maka. You're just so adorable I could just eat you up, why are you asking me that?"

"Just adorable?" her face scrunched up.

"Maka what's really wrong? Is this about Soulie and his response to Bu-tan?" she asked as Maka nodded her head in response.

"Maka, we are all attractive in our own ways. I'm sure he finds you very attractive." she purred.

"No he doesn't. He picks out every negative thing about my appearance and gets massive nosebleeds when he sees you naked or gets squished by your boobs."

Blair frowned at Maka as she never really meant to upset the girl. An idea popped in her head as she squealed.

"Ohhh I have an idea Maka just leave it all to me." she gleamed as she transformed back into her human form and dived into Maka's closet.

"Blair what are you doing?" She got up following the crazy woman to her closet, seeing half her clothes being dumped on the floor.

"You'll see Maka!"

Soul made his way back to the apartment in record time. Searching the living room, he didn't see Maka or Blair, which meant that she was still in her room. Making his way to the door, it opened and Blair popped out.

"Ohhh Soulie your home already."

"Yea, have a few things that I have to take care of Blair. Is Maka still in her room?"

"Mhmm, why don't you head in and talk to her she has been a bit down." she grinned.

"Is something wrong? You have this weird look on your face Blair."

"Bu-tan is fine promise."

Shaking his head at the weird woman, he continued to walk in Maka's room as Blair snuck out of the apartment wanting to leave the two alone.

*Hehehe this plan is sure to work and my kittens will be happy.*

"Maka can we talk for a second?" He walked in her room closing the door behind him. He turned around and had lost all the color in his face. Maka was standing in front of her bed bound and gagged wearing her red and black plaid skirt that looked shorter than normal, a black blouse that was tied under the bust revealing her creamy stomach to him. Maka started to struggle, trying to tell him to help her but was muffled by the gag. The movement somehow caused her skirt to rise up even further up her legs. Painfully all the blood in Soul's body traveled down south as he just stares at Maka.

"Hmpphe gwat mwa aog" she muffled called out, as hurt and sadness flicker in her eyes as it seemed he had no reaction to the stupid getup Blair put her in.

Hearing the angry muffle sounds coming from her, it snapped him out as he walks over to un-gag her.

"Didn't know you were into the kinky stuff Maka." he joked as he began to untie her from the bed trying to hide his full blown erection.

"I'm not, that was Blair. She was the one who did this to me, I'm going to murder that perverted feline."

"Looks like she was just having some fun Maka, though this is Blair we are talking about so there had to be a reason she did this to you."

She turned away from him not wanting to really have the discussion about her insecurities. He wrapped his arms around her but made sure that there was a space so she wouldn't feel his hard cock and get knocked out for being a pervert.

"Come on Maka, what's going on with you? You have been acting weird since this morning."

"It's stupid." she grumbled into her arm.

"Dun matter tell me."

"Why don't you find me attractive Soul?" She blurted out without thinking about the consequences.

"Wait what?"

"You always get those stupid nosebleeds when Blair comes around in her skimpy outfits even naked or smothers you in her chest. You had absolutely no reaction when you walked in seeing me in this outfit." she painfully admitted.

He let out a soft snicker, tightening his grip on her. "So that's what this all about eh. Dumbass it's hard to have a nosebleed when the blood flows elsewhere."

"What are you talking about Soul? Blair is attractive and you spurt out blood like there's no tomorrow."

"Maka I find you attractive alright you don't have to worry about that at all." he tried to reason with her.

"You don't have to say that just make me feel better Soul."

Growling in her ear, he pressed himself firmly against her, allowing her to feel just exactly what effect she had on him.

"Do you feel that Maka?" he growled the question in her ear as she nodded her head.

"That's the reason I don't get nosebleeds around you because all the blood-flow is traveling down south. I hide it because I don't want you Maka-chopping me for being a pervert. You don't have to dress like that to get a reaction from me because you do that all on your own idiot." he nipped at her earlobe.

Blushing she looks over to him, slightly rubbing against him earning her a hiss from him.

"Sorry I didn't hurt you did I?" not realizing her actions.

"S'fine don't worry. So we good now Maka?"

"Mhmm we're good, sorry." she mumbled.

"Nothing to apologize for Maka. I have no problem showing you when you doubt yourself about your appearance." he grinned earning him a smack on the arm. She stayed quiet in his arms just thinking.

"I can hear the gears turning in that head of yours, Maka. What is it?"

"What do you find attractive about me that gives you "that"?" referring to his hard on as a bit embarrassed to say the word.

"Your ass and legs, def the legs. Why do you think I'm moody when you decide to wear jeans or just pants in general. Hides those mile long legs of yours." he grins unwrapping his arms from her and pulls them over to the bed. Re-wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her tight against him.

"Though remind me to thank Blair when she gets back."

"Why?" she asked confusingly.

"For this." he muttered running his hand up and down her leg. She blushed hard again as they started to talk about taking things to the next level in their partnership, to Liz smacking him over the head earlier in the day to just random things. Laughs could be heard when Blair walked in the apartment later on, which only put a huge smile on the feline's face.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed the first two prompts. I will try to get the others out asap. Please leave me some feedback on what you liked or what you would like to see next. Stormy<p> 


	3. Insanity

Insanity

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters, only the twisted fanfiction that my warped little mind comes up with. I do hope you all enjoy this. Thank you.

* * *

><p>She ran as fast as her legs would allowed her. She didn't know how this could have happened, after everything they did, all the training to fight against the effects of the black blood and to make sure the madness wouldn't consume him. But after all their hard work it still wasn't enough and for all her knowledge, she didn't know how to fix it this time.<p>

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka, why are you running away from me?" Though it was Soul's voice the tone was creeping her out, sending chills throughout her body. Overcome by fear and should have known better Maka turned around but was only met with only the darkness creeping closer to her. Not looking where she was going she slammed right into something large and sturdy. Two hands grabbed her before she could fall and she looked up to see Professor Stein, a hint of hope sparkled in her eyes.

"Professor Stein, you have to help me please. Soul, he isn't himself anymore, I think he's fallen into madness." she pleaded not noticing that there was something wrong with her teacher.

"But don't you see Maka, the madness is the only way to be. Let yourself be consumed by it and you will feel much better." his grip on her shoulders tightened, she could feel his nails digging into her skin.

"What are you talking about Professor Stein? Let me go please, Souls needs our help." Maka winced trying to break free from the hold on her.

"There is nothing to fix my dear scythe meister. The madness has consumed everyone by now. Now be a good girl and stop your squirming." he pushed her to the ground, one hand pinning hers above her head while the other went on her abdomen.

"Soul Thread." thick threads shot forth confiding her body to the ground. Struggling to break free, her body went rigid as a shadow washed over her. The trap had allowed Soul to catch up to her, the scythe weapon grinning at the position she got herself mixed in.

"Thanks for the help Stein but I've got this now." his creepy smile only seem to grow as he scanned her bound figure on the ground. Stein nodded and went on his way disappearing into the shadows. Moving down, Soul straddle her waist looking her over until he was eye to eye with her.

"Maa-ka it wasn't very nice of you to run away from me." his breath washed over her face sending even more chills over her body.

"You're not my Soul anymore. The Soul I know would never hurt me or try to use me."

"What are you talking about Maka? Of course I'm the same Soul you know. I just don't see the reason to let fear run my life. A cool guy like me doesn't need it. Come with me Maka, let the madness in and live a life without fear by my side." Maka shivered as his words were whispered in her ear, his lips ghosting over the soft flesh of the skin.

"**NO** Soul, we need fear in order to survive." she tried once more to reason with him.

"Oh Maka, so smart but so stupid at the same time aren't you. See before the madness I was afraid of many things but now I am able to do this to you." he turned his finger into a small blade, cutting her blouse down the middle, also cutting her bra in the process. Pulling the pieces away, he grinned admired her flawless body.

"Such a perfect body with perfect skin and hardly anything blemishing it. I should change that don't you think Maka?" he didn't bother waiting for any objections to his question, letting out one of the most sadist laughs she has ever heard from him in their shared time together. He leaned down, beginning to roughly bite along her neck to her collarbone making sure to sink his teeth in her skin, leaving a path of bruises. She whimpers as she watched the only guy she had ever trusted in her life become something like this.

"Now for the fun part Maka. It's time to make you scream." he turned his hand back into a blade, eyes wandering over her body, deciding where to begin in his fun.

"Where oh where should I start from?" he sang digging deep into her flesh and watching the blood spill from the open wound. She refused to scream even as his manic laughter filled the air at her struggles. She felt sick at the almost loving look he was giving her while watching her her blood flow out of the gash on her neck.

"Soul please don't do this, don't hurt me. You promised me that you would always protect me from danger." her pain doubled as did her screams. His blade had made its way down the valley of her breast to her abdomen, cutting even deeper. His other hand turning itself in a blade, cutting along her perfect mile long legs. She screamed and screamed for someone to help her but it was all pointless. They were the only ones there.

"SOUL AHH NO PLEASE STOP THIS. SOUL PLEASE SNAP OUT OF THIS!" she cried in pain, hoping that she could somehow reach him and he would snap back to his old self; the one she cared for and who she secretly loved. Staring into a deep dark eyes they were no longer the red orbs that always had her memorized.

"Maka, Maka, Maka." he was chanting her name over and over again.

"STOP IT NOW PLEASE!" her scream echoed through out the darkness.

"Damnit Maka, WAKE UP!" hands were grasping her shoulders, shaking her awake. Maka snapped opened her eyes, looking around seeing the pink walls of her room. Turning her head, she looked into the eyes of her partner. Letting out a sharp scream, she scurried into the corner of her bed trying to get away from Soul.

"Get away from me." she crossed her arms over herself, trying to stop her body from shaking.

"Wha? What's wrong with you Maka? It's just me, Soul your partner remember."

"**NO** you're not my partner, you're a lifeless monster. Just get away from me!" still shaking from her earlier memories she buried her head in her arms whimpering, trying to think of anything that could help her.

As soon as the words left her mouth it felt like someone poured a bucket of ice over his head. Curled up in the corner of the bed, was the one person who had never judged him by any means or feared him. He shook off the hurt, slowly climbing on the bed as to not startle Maka. Reaching out for her, Soul pulled her gently into his arms. Feeling those arms wrap themselves around her, Maka began to fight him off, screaming hoping Blair or one of the neighbors would hear and come rescue her. A hand clamped over her mouth, muffling her screams as his breath blew on her ear.

"Maka calm down please. I promise you it's really me here, not some monster" Soul had no idea what was wrong with his meister but he tried everything to try and soothe her. Concentrating he sent out his soul wave length to connect with hers. If it was one thing he remembered from her drilling all those lesson's into his mind, it was that this action could help calm either meister or weapon, should either be in a tight spot from certain status ailments. Recognizing the warmth of his soul wave length Maka felt her body begin to calm down. But it still didn't help to stop the tears that were running down her face when she turned to look up at him.

"What happened Maka? You were fine before we went to bed. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Soul whispered into her hair trying to stay calm himself. Maka was always the level headed one of the group. Soul could only feel her nod before burying her head further into his shoulder. It was a few more minutes before he felt Maka move away from his neck if only a little bit. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks stained with tears and her hair was clinging to her face.

But as she told Soul of the dream she had, he could feel his own face loose color and his body grew numb. Just trying to picture what she had gone through in that nightmare twisted his stomach. To think the people that you trusted would be capable of doing something as cruel to you even if it was a dream.

He knew that when he was infected with the black blood, that he could lose himself to it if he didn't find a way to control it. In order for him to keep the demon at bay and the blood under control, he needed Maka's help with her soul's wave length. Maybe that was why she had the dream, she was afraid that he may turn out to be just like that monster if he wasn't careful. But still, just the thought of that happening, the thought of him _**doing **_that to Maka down right made his skin crawl and feel light headed.

"Are you scared that I'll just allow the black blood to take over and turn to the madness Maka?" his voice cracked not caring if it was uncool. He didn't want the one person he trusted and cared about being afraid of him.

She stayed quiet, moving her head down to his chest, hearing his rapid heartbeat. She felt it in his wave length, through a spark of it; fear. She had scared him thinking that she lost the faith and trust in their partnership, in him.

"It's not you I'm afraid of Soul. It's the black blood that terrifies me the most. I felt like I've failed you because I allowed it to consume you, changing you into someone I didn't know. That terrified me more than anything. You're the one person I feel safe with, that I can trust with my life." she admitted to him, trying to get herself to stop crying.

"Maka it was just a horrible nightmare. I promise you that will never happen, not in a million years. I may be infected but as long as you're by my side, then I will be fine." he told her the same thing that he always told himself when thinking about the effects of the black blood.

"But Soul..." she was cut off by Soul's finger pressing her lips shut.

"No buts Maka. Cool guys don't make their partner worry and I promise you this that I won't allow myself to be consumed and become insane. I'd rather kill myself then allow myself to fall and harm you. Believe me that's not happening. I've sworn to protect you and if I have to take my own life in order to obtain that promise I will." she knew he was being serious, his eyes had harden and his tone had s strange edge to it.

"Soul you can't do that, that is completely insane. Plus you can't just leave me alone like that, I wouldn't be able to live my life without you in it." she looked up at him.

"I know the feeling Maka but if I have no other choice then I will." his eyes sparked an emotion rare to both of them.

"No, I won't allow you to take your life Soul. I care about you too much to let you do that for me." her eyes widen when the words left her mouth.

"I had a feeling you'd say that. It would be really uncool for me to leave you hanging like that Maka." Lowering his face to hers, he bumped his nose against her own. "I care about you too Maka, more than you realize. Do you need me to stay with you so you can sleep." he couldn't help the grin as she looked at him blushing like mad.

"Could you please?" Maka grumbled into his shirt embarrassed from what she had just blurted out and what had just happened.

"Of course." he kissed the top of her head, pulling them down on the bed. Taking her blanket with them he wraps it around both of their bodies making sure they were both comfortable. After a few minutes Soul looked down at her noticing she had fallen asleep. Smiling at the cute way some of the lose strands of hair caused her nose to twitch, Soul pushed them back behind her ear.

"I promise you Maka, I won't succumb to the madness and I won't ever leave you." Soul whispered into the room closing his eyes to follow Maka in what he hoped to be a peaceful slumber. What the two didn't realize was the faint glow resonating around them. The new bond they had formed just by the simple confession in each other would shape their relationship in the future and for their sake for the better. As long as they stayed true to each other nothing, not even the madness could separate them.

* * *

><p>AN: Full an is in the 6th chapter. I didn't feel the need to repeat it in each chapter. So 4 and 5 will not have one.<p> 


	4. Loyality

Loyalty

Disclaimer: Once more with feelings- I don't own a darn thing from Soul Eater, not a single thing. I only thing I came up with is the idea. Hope you all enjoy thank you.

* * *

><p>"Maka why are we doing this again?" Soul griped as he was dragged out of bed early on a Saturday morning.<p>

"Because we are the best team to do this presentation...plus Sid is paying us in extra credit on our final grade."

"Tchh so uncool, I could be sleeping in for once." he groaned walking done the hallway towards the NOT classroom.

She bumped him with her hip smiling brightly. Ever since she overacted about her lack of attractiveness and her nightmare incident, Soul and herself have been more affectionate towards one another, keeping it low around their friends but at home it was all open. They made Blair keep her mouth shut about it or she would suffer Maka's wrath. There wasn't a need to put an official label on their relationship, though deep down Maka wondered if Soul considered her his girlfriend. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she was just happy to be with him both physically and mentally. Stopping in front of the NOT class she turned to him.

"Well here we are Soul so just participate and don't slack off during the presentation please. Remember this isn't just for me, you need it more than I do."

"Yeah Maka I get it. You only mentioned it like a billion times this morning." Soul grumbled yawning behind his hand.

Shooting him a glare, she knocked on the classroom door, entering it as they heard Sid's voice.

"OK everyone, today we have the top students from the EAT class here to talk to you about Soul Resonance and to also give you a presentation on how it is done." Sid nodded to the two moving away from the desk to the side of the class allowing meister and weapon room for any demonstrating.

"My name is Maka Albarn and this is my weapon partner Soul Eater. Like Sid-senpai said we're here to talk to you all about Soul Resonance. Resonating Souls is the foundation of Meister and Weapon relationships. Resonation is the act of linking Soul Wavelengths. A meister matches his/her soul wavelength with their Weapon's wavelength. When the wavelength's are synched, this results in a Super-Technique unique to each weapon and meister pair." she recited herself like their textbooks. Her whole being radiated joy to be teaching all about this subject. A blonde hair girl raised her hand.

"Do these techniques vary depending on the weapon?"

"Yes, each pair will have standard techniques but also their own super-techniques depending on the resonance rate. We'll be demonstrating that in a little bit." She stated, about to go in details on resonating when she heard Soul speak.

"Resonating requires both Meister and Weapon to be calm and of one mind. Should one of the souls not be in sync, techniques can't be performed. If a technique is being used and one soul loses focus, the technique will lose power or direction. Common reasons for souls not to sync are fear, arguing, stress, etc." his monotone voice shocking not only Maka but Sid as well when he recited the negative effects. The majority of the females in the class made dreamy eyes at Soul instead of paying attention.

"There will be times where your partner and yourself will not agree and argue but never allow that to interfere in your mission. If you were to allow it to interfere then either of you could end up injured or worse dead." she took over, brow twitching when she noticed the way the girls were looking at Soul. A boy raised his hand and spoke.

"How do you know that would happen?" Maka froze after hearing the question.

"From personal experiences. Your partner and yourself have to work as a team to strengthen your bond. Some pairs end up dissolving for many reasons but if you can work through your issues, then you can be able to move up to better things." Soul took over knowing Maka doesn't like being reminded about the incident that caused the scar.

"Well what happens when we find someone we want to partner but they are already taken? Can we request the team be dissolved or can there more people in the group?" the blonde girl from earlier spoke up checking Soul out.

"Never come between a partnership because that isn't cool. Depending on the situation, there can be two weapons for a meister not sure about two meister for one weapon though. Unless you became a true Deathscythe and than are used as Lord Death's weapon" Soul actually remembered that part since it was the coolest thing he remembered reading about.

"Under certain circumstances a weapon can have two different meisters, though it is very rare" Maka grimaced at that when she was told that Professor Stien was her father's first meister and not her mother. "Now we'll show you some of the techniques Soul and I use. Soul please transform." Maka finished up the question by holding out her hand waiting for Soul to transform. Feeling the familiar weight fall into her hands she fully spun the scythe around gently tapping the staff on the floor.

"As you all can see Soul is a scythe weapon. The traditional technique for scythe's is the witch hunter. Ready Soul?" She looked at his reflection waiting for a response. He nodded and they both yelled.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE." Soul transforming into a crescent moon shape of the Witch Hunter.

"There are variations to witch hunter but using it as is still gets the job done. Other techniques for scythe meisters are Genie Hunter and Kishin Hunter. Soul and I have yet to learn Genie and Kishin but with lots of work in strengthen our bond and our resonance rate we will be able to learn and use those techniques." Soul's face appeared back in the blade.

"Maka and I have been through a lot. Yeah we do fight and have our own issues but that's just how it is. No one's perfect, but you can't let your weapon or meister hang out to dry like that, it's way uncool. Ya gotta find some leverage between each other." he spoke, transforming back into human form. Sid walked back over to them placing a hand on Maka's shoulder.

"That's all for today class, thank you Maka and Soul for coming in and demonstrating what the EAT class is about and how well you two work together." he spoke. The class started to gather up and leave. Maka told Soul to wait outside for her as she collects the extra markings from Sid. Shrugging, he wandered out to the hallway, closing his eyes as he leaned against the wall hoping it wouldn't take to long. Hearing some shuffling he opened his eyes, confused at all the girls that had surrounded him, giving him strange looks.

"Soul you're totally cool, please be my partner." a busty red-headed swooned over him.

"Nooo Soul come be partners with me. We can definitely work well together." another attractive girl swooned in. Maka stopped by the door hearing the girls throw themselves at Soul, trying to convince him to become their partner. She had stayed in between the door and the chalkboard wanting to hear the outcome.

"Tch were you not paying attention at all to the presentation. I already have a partner and I am not looking to replace her." He closed his eyes as one of the girls leaned a little bit to far trying to show off her body.

"Buuuuut Soul it'll be fun for you I'll make sure of that. Come join the N.O.T class or we could try to move up to the E.A.T class and make the more missions fun. Plus we can be partners in other ways too Soul." the busty red head smirked leaning forward towards him. Maka's blood was boiling, fist balling up at her sides wanting to set them straight.

"Look I'm not looking to transfer down to the N.O.T class nor having to babysit anyone in the E.A.T class. I have a meister that works well with me and I already have a "partner" in that sense. So you all are just really wasting your time trying to get me. I'm loyal to my meister and my partner I'll always will be and no one will change my mind." he stated while the girls faces dropped and they started to shuffle away from him.

"You can come out now Maka they're gone." she blushed in embarrassment stepping out of the classroom.

"How long have you known I've been standing there?" she walked over to him.

"Since the beginning of the ambush. Lets get going Maka, I'm starting to get hungry." slinging his arm around her shoulder they walked down the hall.

"Soul can I ask you something without you teasing me about it?" she turned her head to look him in the eye.

"Shoot Maka." he looked back as they still made their way down the hall.

"Why did you say "partner" in that sense instead of saying you had a girlfriend?" hearing that made him stop walking.

"Does it really matter?"he said scratching the back of his head.

"I guess not, no not really. Lets go I can hear your stomach growling." she forced a smile on her face and they continued to walk. Seeing the fake smile, he decided to finally tell her what was on his mind for the last few weeks.

"Just for the record, I didn't know if you'd Maka-chop my sorry ass if I started calling you my girlfriend. Saying it that way felt like a safer choice until we talked more about us."

"Us?" she questioned lightly.

"Yeah us if that's alright with you. I don't really care about the label, what I care about is being with you Maka." she smiled hearing that he still felt shy about being with her. She placed her hand in his and gave it a squeeze

"Yeah it's alright with me Soul. You're right the label doesn't matter as long as we're together." giving him a warm smile they walked out of the school hand in hand. She knew she didn't have to worry about anything when it came to their relationship.


	5. Wounds

Wounds

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Soul Eater. Nothing, notta zilch. And as always this is a Soul/Maka fic. Don't like don't read. Also please no flames.

* * *

><p>"Dodge Maka!" Soul shouted through his blade as she barely missed being impaled on the kishin's sharp claws. It had been nearly an hour since they engaged their target without so much as coming close to defeating him let alone land a hit. Soul could tell that Maka was starting to tire out from changing to offense and defense constantly.<p>

"Maka we're not getting anywhere fighting like this, we should try using Soul Resonance." He focused appearing on the blade of the scythe looking her over, worrying at the heavy breathing.

"We can't Soul, last time we used it you were almost consumed by the madness. I won't risk losing you like that. We'll just have to figure something else out." she gritted out, putting some of her weight on the metal staff.

"More power, need more power, let me drain the very essence from your souls" The kishin drawled out, swiping its claw hard against them, knocking Soul out of Maka's hand. He bounced along the ground, causing him to revert back into his human form. Seeing Soul laying on the ground in a daze, the kishin ignored Maka and started walking towards struggling weapon.

"Stay away from him!" Maka screamed jumping onto the kishin's back trying to distract it from attacking Soul.

"You idiot you can't fight him on your own." Soul tried to get up but fell right back down. The attack from the kishin didn't leave a mark but somehow just being touched by the thing seemed to drain his energy.

"I'm not trying to, just distracting it. Just try and turn back into your weapon form Soul." she didn't wait for his answer, trying to lure the kishin away from him. Soul tried to get up cursing when he fell flat on his ass. He could see Maka dodging every attack, but he could also tell she her moves were getting sluggish, her stamina was also being effected. Just as it was about to lunge once more the grayish ghoul body twisted to the right, pivoting straight for Soul. He didn't even have time to try and scramble away, he could feel the sickening energy of the kishin rolling onto him. But before Soul even knew what was happening droplets of blood dripped on the ground in front of the kishin.

"Ahhhh." Maka's scream echoed in his ears as he watched the scene play out in front of him. The claws slashed her in a downwards motion from chest to midsection, the force of the action also knocking her away from Soul's paralyzed body.

"_Mooore power I must obtain more power_." the kishin stumbled it's way back to Soul only to be tackled by Maka once more.

"Maka...you idiot...are you trying...to get killed!?" Soul was able to get back up on shaky legs. He watched once more as the kishin lashed out at her, knocking his beloved meister to the ground. Rage burning within him, Soul sprinted forward, arm transforming into a blade.

"You won't get away with laying another damn finger on her, you screwed up monster!" Soul seethed taking shots at the kishin with both his scythe arm and his normal one. While using his fist to land punches, he waited until an opening would present itself. Seeing that he couldn't get an opportunity to get him from the front, Soul had kicked the kishin hard, twisting the body to the left, Soul took the opportunity to attack from behind and slashed it from it's shoulders diagonally down its body, coils of black ribbon disintegrating to reveal the red soul. Quickly grabbing it, he downed the soul. Turning Soul ran over to Maka's semi-conscious body.

"Maka you idiot! Why did you go and do that for?!" he yelled at her. Yanking his jacket off he pulled off his shirt as well, using it to apply pressure to the wound.

"I had to... protect... you Soul." she stuttered, coughing up some blood before the blood lost and pain was to much to handle and she passed out. Scooping her up in his arms, while making sure to keep pressure against his shirt on her wounds, he ran to his bike a few blocks away. Making sure that the makeshift bandage was secured tightly and Maka wouldn't fall off, he started the bike and revved it as fast as it would go, trying to get back to the DWMA.

"Hang in there Maka you'll be alright. I'll get you to Stein and he'll patch you right up. Just hang in there, don't you dare give up on me!" Pushing the bike faster when the school came into his view, Soul jumped off landing on the stairs while the bike skidded on the ground crashing into the wall. Flying up the flight of stairs, he pushed past anyone that was in his way, not caring who he knocked over. Turning the last corner he barged into the infirmary dropping down to his knees, breath coming out in short gasped. Stein was looking at the two chopsticks in his mouth, munching on his lunch. Nygus was peeking over the curtain when the door slammed open her eyes wide in shock.

"Please Pro...fess...or help her." he pleaded as he felt Maka being taken out of his arms.

"I'll do my best Soul." he took Maka back into another room to start working on her. Nygus had suggested to Soul that he should go home but he refused sitting himself by the door until he knew Maka was going to be ok. Smiling behind the bandages she patted him on the head going in to see if Stein needed any help with the young meister. Soul leaned his head back against the wall, bumping it from time to time in sync with the ticking of the clock. He didn't know how long he was sitting there, his lower body going numb from the floor. Feeling something on his hands, his eye's twitched, going wide at the blood staining them.

_*Maka's blood...is this what it was for her, when I was hurt by Ragnarok?__*_ He leaned forward going on his hands and knees. Pushing himself up he shuffled to the sink. It almost seemed automatic: his hands turning on the water, using the soap dispenser and watching the bloody water go down the sink. Even though it was gone from his hands, he could still feel it, staining his skin just as it was staining his clothes.

Once more he dropped to his knees, tremors running through his body. Hand clutched into a fist he slammed it right through the bottom cabinet. He moved his hand away seeing the hole he made in the flimsy wood. It didn't even hurt, the false wood easily crumbling under his strength. Standing, he made his way back to where he was sitting but this time pulling a chair to sit on. He didn't want to sit on the cold floor, he didn't want to feel numb. He wanted to be alert when he was told Maka would be fine, that he didn't have anything to worry about.

It seemed to him like days had passed when in short it was a few hours. He wanted to go in and take a peek, to ask how things were going. But he knew that his questions would just delay Stein's progress with Maka. So he sat, as patiently as he could waiting. He sat up straight when the door leading to the operating room cracked open. Stein walked out from behind the curtain, the front of his coat and gloves a bloody mess. He snapped off the rubber gloves, tossing them in the open bin along with the mask and cap. He turned to Soul a weary look in his framed eyes. Before Soul could even asked, Stein opened his mouth, the words he wanted to hear coming forth.

"Maka is..."

TBC

AN: See next chapter for the an xD Stormy


	6. Bandages

Bandages

Disclaimer: Don't own anything of Soul Eater, nothing not a thing! You won't get any money from me sorry.

* * *

><p>"What is it Stein?" How's my precious Maka?" Spirit bashed through the door nearly knocking Soul over as he lunged at the patched up meister shaking him like a rag doll. Soul brushed himself off trying hard to not to lose his composure during this situation, though on the inside he was just as worried.<p>

"Maka will be fine Spirit, she's doing better then expected under these circumstances. The wounds weren't as deep as I originally thought. The only real concern is the amount of blood she lost and maybe her wrist. She won't be using Soul for a while with it being broken. Her wounds will need to be checked on, the bandages changed daily so they won't get infected." Stein looked up from his notes to Soul, blowing out a puff of smoke from a newly lit cigarette he explained in the most simplest terms for the scythe weapons.

"So I can take her home later on today then Stein?" Spirit breathed a sigh of relief letting go of the other.

"Who says she is going to go home with you old man?" Soul turned to him glaring at the older Deathscythe.

"I'm her father octopus head. And as her father it's my responsibility to look after **MY** daughter when she needs me. Not to mention it's your fault she ended up like this. You're her weapon, it's your job to protect her not the other way around. So why the hell would I let her go back with you!?"

"You think I wanted her to do that!? I didn't know she was going to do that. It's not like I told her to jump in the way or ran behind her, what kind of jerk do you think I am? You of all people should know I'd never want anything like this to happen to her."

"That's not the point here Eater. You're the weapon not her. It should be you laying on that bed not Maka."

"That's enough you two. Spirit, it's best for Maka to go back home with Soul. She doesn't need you smothering her with your overbearing self Spirit. It's rest she needs the most something she'll get without you crowding her. You can go in now Soul, I'll write down some instructions for you in order to take better care of Maka." Soul nodded walking past Stein into Maka's room. He made his way to her bed side, sitting in the chair grasping her hand.

"I'm so sorry Maka. Your dad's right, it should be me laying in that bed not you." he squeezed her hand looking over her resting form. She looked so pale that it made Soul's stomach drop. He felt her squeezed back, her eyes blinking open, focusing on his face, he looked into her pale green eyes.

"What's wrong Maka? Do you need anything, should I go get Stein?" he panic ready to leave and get the doctor when her grip on his hand tightened stopping him.

"I'm fine Soul, its just I felt your wavelength going all over the place. You need to try and calm down a bit."

"**CALM DOWN!** How can I calm down when you're laying here injured because of me Maka." Soul couldn't stop himself from shouting at her.

"Don't be stupid Soul. It was my choice no one else so there's no need to put any blame on yourself."Maka sighed closing her eyes trying to rest.

"Maka, I'm your weapon not the other way around. You can't be getting hurt or try to protect me. Your old man already hates me, this only made it ten times worse." He tried arguing, sitting back down but not letting go of her hand

"You just leave papa to me Soul, I can deal with him. By the way Soul, when can we go home?"

Rolling his eyes at the pouting look she was giving him Soul smirked, knowing he was fighting a losing battle with her. Shaking his head he moved to sit on the bed careful of her wounds, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Pretty soon, maybe later in the afternoon. Stein just wants to just double check on you cause of all the blood you lost. We'll be home before you know it."

Later on that night, Soul had to kick Blair out of the house when the feline nearly crushed Maka in a hug. The cat pouted sticking her tongue out at Soul before leaving saying she had a shift at Chupa Cabra and would bring them back some yummy fish dinner so they better behave. Soul was just glad she didn't try and glomp him again. Helping Maka to her room he made sure she was comfortable.

"Hey you need anything before I head to bed?"

"Could you um change my bandages Soul? They're getting kinda itchy and I'd rather have clean ones before falling asleep." she blushed trying not to scratch where her skin was beginning to get irritated.

"Sure let me go get the kit. I'll be right back." he went out of the room only to return a few moments later.

"That was fast Soul."

"I had it by my door so I didn't have to go searching through the bathroom for the stupid thing." she nodded turning around to remove her pajama top. Soul walked up behind her and started to unwrap her current bandages. Staying behind her, out of respect for her, he waited as Maka applied the disinfection and the lotion. Giving him the signal that she was all set, he started to wrap the new bandages around her wounds, trying to be careful not to wrap them too tightly. The room being too quiet for her liking, Maka spoke up.

"Soul are you alright? You seem awfully quiet since we got back home from the infirmary." she took a quick peek at him before turning away again to stare at the wall.

Instead of being calm and collective about how he was feeling about the whole situation, Soul let out all his frustration.

"No Maka I'm not alright not at all. What is it going to take for me to get into that thick skull of yours that it is **MY JOB **to protect you, not the other way around Maka. Do you have any idea what I was going through not knowing if you were going to be ok or not Maka?" his voice cracked trying hard not to fall apart and start crying..

"Don't even go there Soul! I have a pretty damn good idea on what your going through because **I'VE BEEN THERE!** Or did you forget the time you decided to step in front of me when we were fighting Crona! You know as well as I do that I was a wreck and I couldn't do anything until I knew you were alright. So don't go there with me Soul." her body began to shake, turning to face him as tears traveled down her cheeks. Wincing at the accusation Soul pulled her to him making sure to be careful of her injuries trying to calm her down.

"I wasn't trying to start a fight with you Maka but your job isn't to protect me. As your weapon and boyfriend, it is my job to do the protecting. You have to stop trying to turn our responsibilities and roles

around. The bandages that are covering and healing my wounds I wear with pride knowing that I protected someone I care about, why can't you understand that Maka?"

"It's not fair that you should be taking all the blows and I stand there barely a scratch on me. We're a team Soul, I can't lose you." he could feel the tears soak the collar of his shirt, his neck becoming wet.

"Maka, you're not going to lose me that I can promise. I'm too cool and stubborn to give up and leave just because of a few scratches. If anything, those bandages should be more of a reassurance for you that I'm still right here." he tried to soothe her, rubbing her back til her tears subsided.

"It's just hic not hic fair at hic all Soul."

"Life isn't suppose to be fair Maka that's just how it works. Your here, I'm here and that's all that matters for us. Our bandages are our reassurance for each other though mainly for you that nothing will happened and that is a promise I won't be breaking to you any time soon." he laid them down on her bed, adjusting her slightly so she was laying next to him. Nodding her head slightly, she let out a yawn.

"Now that we have an understanding of our situation Maka, let's try and get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day for us and we still have to deal with your Dad." he turned only to find Maka already asleep in his arms. Shaking his head, Soul closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep but he made sure that Maka wasn't pinned underneath him. Sifting careful he made sure not to wake her as he moved her onto his side so her injuries wouldn't cause any more discomfort during the night.

"Night Maka, sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the delay in the story update. I've had major writers block plus been working a lot more. I won't make promises on when the next updates will be because I honestly do not know. I do have some stories with my beta reader (before the block happened) and just waiting for those back. For those who are following my Fairy Tail stories, I have been on a serious writers block for them and will try my best to fight through it to get them updated. Just please be patient with me. Please leave me your thoughts and opinions so far because I do like hearing what you all think. My beta and myself have read these four chapters over and over again and we apologize if there any errors that we may have missed. Til next time everyone! ~Stormy~<p> 


End file.
